The next adventure
by snakemouth
Summary: Gohan and the Z fighters travel around space immediately after the cell games. gohan comes back 7 years late with no knowledge of what has been going on and immediately heads to school. i don't think this has been done before.
1. prologue

For some strange reason I don't own dragon ball z or any of the characters that or included with.

**Saiyago is in bold **

_Bond speech is italics_

Prologue

The ship was hurtling towards earth at a 50,000km an hour. On board that ship was a strange but legendary group of people known across all 4 corners of this galaxy, their deeds had got them noticed be beings even as high up as the supreme Kia. In fact the only people in this galaxy that didn't know their names were on that tiny planet. Whilst not all were born on that planet and at times had attempted to either kill or enslave the entire planet, had now settled down to protect a planet full of some of the weakest beings in the universe. From destructions from monsters like Cell. It was in fact Cell that had sent them on this seven year space trip, whilst at first it was meant to be a well deserved holiday it had in fact turned in to a trip to inform people of the death of the great hero Son Goku. Having already packed prior to the cell games the Z-team boarded the plane and travelled amongst the stares (1). Now seven years later the hero's found themselves travelling back towards their planet. The youngest members of the crew, Goten and Marron, had never even been to earth so his excitement was buzzing. The entire ship was full of buzz, Piccolo was meditating with a slight smile on his usually straight face, Vegeta couldn't help but train in the GR at such an angle that he had a perfect view at the Distance and time to destination computer, Bulma was at the cockpit talking with her father inform them that they would be landing in 1 hour, one week later than they intended to. All the other members of the crew, Chichi, Krillen, 18, Master Rosh and the kids Goten, Trunks and Marron were going about their daily active with a little extra spring in there step or a slight smile on there usually emotionless face. The only member that wasn't waiting in anticipation was a young demi-saiyan that was currently completing his entrance exam to Orange star high in Orange City. Doing the entrance exam in space was not how the trip had been planned, however due to circumstance beyond their control they arrived a week late and now Gohan would have to fly straight to orange star high as soon as they landed.

'Still' Gohan thought 'at least I won't have to hide most of my powers. Seven years should have been long enough that the concept of a person flying was unbelievable, heck everyone is probably flying now. '

He glanced down at his sheet and noticed that he was up to his final question, answering it he put his pencil down and carefully scanned and emailed his test to the school so they could determine if he had passed or failed. Sighing he heard through the ship to the bridge as everyone else was gathered there. Once he arrived he gave a quick thumbs up that everyone new meant that the test had gone well.

"So you aced it?" Chichi asked. Smiling at her son. As he grinned happily.

"Well, I think so, it has to be marked and what not before I can be certain, I'll tell you once I get home from school this afternoon." Replied Gohan. "Speaking of that, when are we going to arrive, Bulma?"

"Oh in um 10 minutes, why do u ask?" replied Bulma.

"Just want to ensure that I get to school on time," Gohan answered.

"Well then everyone get ready for landing so we can finish our holiday and Gohan can go to school," Chichi stated.

As everyone got settled in to their ships, Bulma steered the ship so that it would land easily inside the capsule corporation hanger. Upon landing a stair way extended from the ship to the ground and a computers voiced could heard saying "you have arrived at earth" heading towards the door Gohan turned and waived bye to everyone as he headed off to his next big adventure school.

1 - i am planning on making a prequel at some stage,

i need beta readers

please review with any suggest


	2. Chapter 1

Again I don't own dragon ball z at all; seriously I haven't even bought a single episode.

**Saiyago is in bold**

_Bond speech is in italics_

To my reviews thx for your praise, hope you keep up with my story and enjoy reading it. Oh and yes I am aware that there were some mistakes in the story grammatically, but oh well. And now without further fan fair I present to you the first chapter after the prologue (so it's kind of like chapter 2 but prologue sounds cool ). Oh and all of this is going to be done in English.

Chapter 1 (or is it 2 you will never know)

Gohan was casually flying along to orange star high school in orange city. The journey was taking far longer than he expected. 'That's odd, I swear orange city was back were that new city Satan city is located, but they wouldn't just go and change the name of a city for no reason.' Thought Gohan, 'oh well if I don't find it in ten minutes I'll double back to Satan city and ask for direction'.

-Ten minutes later-

"That was north city that I just passed, that's way past orange city," Gohan mumbled, "oh well guess I better head back to Satan city and ask for direction. Still that is a pretty funny name for a city."

Gohan turned around in flight and started to head back towards Satan city in order to ask for direction. Look at his watch he noticed that he only had twenty minutes to get to school or he would be late. 'Geez I can't be late on my first day i better pick up the pace,' Gohan thought. So without much thought he transformed into a Super Saiyan and picked up speed until he was zooming over Satan city. Looking for a place to land he noticed a commotion occurring near a building that looked like a bank. Getting closer Gohan noticed that the commotion involved a bunch of people dressed as bank robbers, surrounded by a bunch of people that looked like cops.

-On the ground-

"These cops are pathetic." One of the crooks said.

"You're telling me, this is the easiest robbery I've ever pulled." his crook partner said.

"So this isn't a street performance." Someone said out loud from behind the duo. Turning around the crooks noticed a young teenage boy with gold hair and teal eyes and his head bent in slight confusion.

"No this isn't a street performance, you moron." Said the first crook.

"Yeah now walk over there with the other hostages and we won't shot you." The second crook said to the young teen. With a smile on his face the man replied with "thanks for the offer but I'm actually totally lost and looking for direction, say you wouldn't happen to know where orange city is located."

Looking at each other then back to the teen then back to each other, the two crickets were totally silenced even the police weren't shouting orders into their radios, the whole street had gone silent. Then like someone turned the powers on the two crooks started to laugh like crazy. Even the cops were sharing a silent chuckle amongst themselves at the comment made by this young teen.

"Kid this is orange city, were have you been this past seven years." The first crook said.

"Oh you know, just travelling. Now I am on a schedule so it would save me no time if you were to just surrender and turn yourself over to the police so I can be on my way."

"Um no," both crooks said to the teen.

"Okay" the teen responded.

What happened next shocked everyone the teen just disappeared, which followed straight after by the thuds of two crooks falling down to the ground. A gold blur could then be seen heading away from the scene via the air.

Just as that was occurring a teenage girl was landing her Jet copter at the place where a hostage situation was taking place, jumping out she ran over to the police chief who had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"What's the situation," asked the teen.

"Umm... err...umm," was the chief's intelligent response.

"Hello, I'm talking to you, now where is this hostage situation taking place. You told me it was here yet I see no robbers everything looks normal except for those two men sleeping in the middle of the road holding machine guns." Noticing that those two looked allot like crooks the teen rounded back on the chief.

"Those are the criminals aren't they."

"Yep"

"So you called me out here even though you had already dealt with the situation."

"Nope, that wasn't use, some gold haired teen, stopped them, he was moving so fast I couldn't even see him take those crooks out. Heck he might even be as good as you Videl."

"I doubt it, do you have any other information on this Gold fighter of yours."

"Well he was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt, oh and there was a badge on it that looked just like yours."

"Thanks, I better be going to school." Videl said with a slight bit of anger in her voice. 'How dare that nobody steal my job, still I will find him and teach a lesson on how the pecking order works around here.' Stomping off she popped her jet copter capsule and casually headed towards her first day of school for the senior year.

And that's the end of chapter 1 remember to read and review. Till next time bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Again I don't own dragon ball z or even have a single share in any of the business that do.

Again a massive thank you to everyone that's read and review, as far as beta readers go, I'm planning on uploading it to the general public first and if it is well liked I'll get a couple of beta's. This way it won't take two years for an update.

To the guy that asked the question about the supreme kai, honestly at the time I hadn't really thought about it. But at the moment I am leaning towards no buu, oh and buuhoo to all you buu fans. Oh and yew I will have a tournament, thou I am still unsure of the type.

AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER WARNING I WILL TAKE MY FINGER OF THE SHIFT KEY AND START ON CHAPTER 2

**Saiyago is in bold (fyi I have no idea if I am going to use this )**

_Bond is in italics (or this)_

Chapter 2

Gohan was flying towards school in his supper Saiyan transformation, humming along happily to himself until he realised two thing of vital importance. One he was still a supper Saiyan; he already had a hard enough time with door without adding the power boost from his transformation. The second problem was that he had no idea where the school was and he only had 5 minutes to get there. So he turned back to normal and landed just behind and older gentleman that was reading a newspaper on a park bench. Walking up to him Gohan asked the man,

"Excuse me sir could you give me the directions to orange star high school?"

"Certainly, just travel down main street three blocks and it's on the left."

"Thanks, bye."

Meanwhile in said building a certain black haired girl was in a foul mood, in fact some could say that she was downright pissed.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy." Huffed Videl

"Calm down girl you look like you're about to explode, I think someone has a serious crush, I heard that the guy was like totally HOT." A blond girl chatted away happily.

"Don't tell me to calm down AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THE GOLD FIGHTER!" Videl shouted back.

"Yeah Eraser Vi has me she doesn't need some nobody loser of a..." The last part was lost to the world as a fist found its way to the blond male's stomach.

"For the last time Sharpener I am not your girl." Videl spoke back.

"Settle down class," a voice that came from the voice of an older male teacher by the name of Mr. Savage, "now class I have wonderful news for you we have been blessed with a student that actually knows how to read, this young chap got perfect marks on all of his entrance exam. So why don't you come on in and tell you a little bit about yourself."

In walked a tall well built teen where a white shirt and blue belt with a funny brown furry belt. However what was most noticeable about him was his hair that was spiking up like it had a mind of his own.

Gohan walked in with a confident smile on his face stand before the class, "hi, my name is Gohan I enjoy reading and martial arts, also I just came back from a long vacation, so I might be a bit behind on the times."

"Now does anybody have any questions?" the teacher asked, "no good now why don't you take a seat next to Videl."

The next 30 seconds went as followed; Gohan looked around the class and wondered why no one was identifying themselves as the mystery student. Blinking twice Gohan turned back to the teacher.

"I'm sorry sensei but I haven't mastered reading minds yet and I don't like to try it on people that I don't know."

Thinking that Gohan was making a joke he chuckled to himself, raising his voice he said, "Videl could you please raise your hand."

Startled Videl raised her hand curious as to why this teen had no knowledge of her. She watched as this teen walked up the stairs, suddenly remembering what the gold fighter was said to be wearing and noticed that this guy was wearing the exact same clothing. As he sat down the teen was immediately rounded on by eraser.

"So where does a cutie like you come from?"

"Oh I live in the 439 mountain area," Gohan answered

"What that's like 5 hours away, how can you stand a commute like that?"

"Well I came straight from the ship to here so I can't commit on that but I guess that I'd fly."

"Your the gold fighter aren't you," a voice from his other side demanded.

Thinking back over all the various nicknames he'd been given and coming to a conclusion that he wasn't he responded with a curt.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person, I have never been given that nickname before."

DING DONG (that's the bell)

"Yay modern history. "Eraser sarcastically said, "what do you have Gohan?"

"Same."

And thus ends chapter 2, oh and Gohan still has no idea about cell, Hercule or anything really

Again read and review, though if you are reading this you probably already have.

Till next time snakemouth


	4. Chapter 3

I Snakemouth do herby swear that do not own dragon ball z or anything that is related to it.

My apologies that it is a bit slower than last time, however it is just starting to get in to the story.

Gohan trailed after Videl, Sharpener and Eraser as they headed towards room 202 modern history. As always Eraser was the one that started the conversation.

"So what do you think we're going to be learning in modern today?" Eraser Asked.

"The same as what we learned this time of year last year, and the year before and also the year before that for the last seven years." Videl Answered in a board tone as she walked round the corner.

"So I take it..." Gohan started to say.

"Don't be like that, say is your father going to be giving a presentation again?" Sharpener asked.

'well there goes my thought that it will be on the cell games, boy that would have been easy still I guess it's nice to learn something new,' Gohan thought as Videl went to answer Sharpeners Question.

"What do you think any chance for publicity and he'll be there like a cat out of the bag (fast)."Videl answered with a scroll. Falling back in to a comfortable silence they walked the last couple of feet to their classroom. Opening the door they walked into the classroom and quickly found four spare seats towards the back of the class.

The group was about to start the conversation up again when the teacher walked in, and the class went silent immediately. Now this teacher was a rare breed of teacher, during class he expected you to perform to the best of your ability and only allowed conversation if it contributed to the class. Outside however, he was like a normal average gentleman, not some grizzly old teacher.

"Now, now class. I all know what you think we will be learning. However, due to a special treat that will be revealed to you later on today's lesson we will instead be learning about other major threats that the earth faced. So basically what I am saying is that you will have until the end of the first period to write up everything you know on either the story of King Piccolo or the alien arrival in east city. 'Ok this should be easy' Gohan thought. 'Let's get these students off to a flying start, there's hardly any information on these it will be good to see them sweet.' The teacher thought as the students got to work.

-Several minutes later-

'Argh this is impossible, all anyone knows is that it happened. There's no detailed information out there on the alien arrival, just a short interview done by a moron in a bar. Heck I beat even the new nerd Gohan is having a hard time on this.' Videl thought. Looking up at Gohan she noticed that he was sitting there with a slight smile on his face as if he was humming a tune in his head, Videl was about to ask him what he was doing however, someone else beet her to it.

"get to work Gohan you still have thirty minutes to go, I know this is hard but at least try to put something down on paper." The teacher said.

Slightly confused Gohan answered with a simple, "I have two pages on each of the topics; it was actually quite easy for me. Thou I do have an unfair advantage over the rest of the class."

"Alright then why don't you hand your answers to me and I'll compare it with what I've got. That way I can see what you've gotten lucky about in your drabble of writing, perhaps this will teach you that it is not rise to back chat me."

Gohan got up to the sounds of quite laughter coming from all the students bar one a Miss Videl Satan, a slight blushed formed on his face as he thought of the girl. 'Well she is hot, but unless she's concealing a lot of her power she's pretty weak, but then again she does have the highest power level bar me and that older gentleman that's in the auditorium.' Gohan handed his to the teacher who started to promptly read it. At first the teacher had been scowling at the student however, as he got further in to the answer a look of shock started to cross his face as he noticed that he had covered all of the information that he had gathered plus added his own information, frowning at this he noticed that he added no form of reference to any of his work, in fact all he added was a brief snippet after his answer on king piccolo saying, my Dad and mentor told me about this.

"Gohan whilst I happen to have evidence on some of what you say I find it hard to believe that you were the young boy at alien invasion. So seeing as you were lying I have no choice but to give you an F on this report." The teacher said with a sad tone.

"What for," Gohan replied angrily, "I've told nothing but the truth, like I said earlier I had an unfair advantage over everyone else, well my just happens to be that I was at the alien attack and also happen to be friends with everyone that was involved in the king piccolo incident."

Videl looked on angry as she heard Gohan answer the teacher, 'if he knows all of these people than the possibility of him being the Gold Fighter are enormous. That means that the jerk lied to me, I hate liars.' "Gohan, you had better answer this truthfully," Videl said with what she thought was a menacing tone in her voice however, to Gohan it sounded like, well umm, a normal voice. "are you the Gold Fighter, you arrive at school wearing the same clothing as him and then you go and say that you are friends with a group of people that can do much the same as he can and you had better not lie to me."

"nope sorry, you've got the wrong person, still I would like to meet the guy, he sounds like a pretty impressive fighter, maybe I could spar with him." Gohan answered.

"Really so weren't at the Satan city bank this..."

" ATTENTION PLEASE COULD ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GO TO THE AUDITORIUM, ALSO AS YOU ARE HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED WE WILL BE HOLDING A MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT AFTER THIS PRESENTATION TO A GREAT AND WONDERFUL MAN." Came the principal's voice from the PA system.

"Hey umm Videl, what sought of clothing are we supposed to wear?" Gohan asked.

"Well most students were a gi with their master or in some cases masters' symbols, though you will have to travel very fast if you want to get home and back before the tournament starts."

"Ok, I'll be back before you know." Gohan said as he raised two fingers to his head and promptly disappeared.

And that's the end of chapter 3, this is a bit longer than normal, and sorry it's late I'm on prac.

Again REVIEW, seriously even if it just is to say hey I liked the story, or could you do or improve this, seriously, I do read all the reviews and with the ones offering advice I see if I can work it in. Oh and on a good not I have thought of a villain or crises that hasn't been done before also encase you missed it REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back, sorry for the wait uni shit. Well any way I got a lot of commits saying that the last chapter was too fast, so sozy. Well any way this chapter should be better. Oh and I don't own dragon ball/z or any of its characters at all.

Snakemouth: I am only putting this in so my story seems longer.

Gohan: yeah that way more people well open it then read as they have already opened it.

Snakemouth: exactly and that means a high profit for me.

Videl: snakemouth you don't get any money for this its VOLUNTARY

Snakemouth: What NOT Voluntary.

Videl: yes its voluntary now start with the next chapter. Already.

**Saiyago**

_Bond_

Chapter 4

-439 mountain area-

Chichi was humming away as she walked in to the house with a giddy Goten looking around the place in excitement for today was the first day that he would get to see his home. This was due to the awesome fact that he was born in space and as such had only been on earth for a few hours out of the 7 years that he has been alive. With the smile on his face he took a long moment, in his opinion, to soak in the surroundings, 2 seconds later he turned and looked at his mum. Only to notice that she had a slight tear in her eye.

"What's wrong, mum?" Goten asked with a slightly puzzled yet concerned look on his face, after all his mother was upset and that was never good.

"Nothing dear just..." chichi started to say only to have a person just pop in front of her out of nowhere. This seventeen old teen looked exactly like her son Gohan, but that was impossible after all he was in school at the moment and new better then to ditch class, especially on his first day.

"Gohan you better have a really good reason why you aren't at school right now, or there will be trouble." Chichi demand of her son.

"Oh yeah, there this martial arts thing happening at school today, so I just dropped by to pick up my gi as we need one to compete." Gohan replied as he went over to the luggage compartment and picked up a capsule with only a Z on it and nothing else.

"Well I better, head back, don't want to be late for class. Bye." Gohan said as he again raised two fingers two his head and promptly disappeared.

- Orange Star High School-

Videl was absolutely lived, here she was talking to the Gohan asking if he was the gold fighter and after lying to her several times he goes and disappears on her without any warning. That just wasn't possible; someone can't just disappear like that. Walking out the door she thought to herself, 'Gohan you had better be careful when you get back or there will be trouble'.

Gohan just got back to school via his instant transmission technique. In his hand the capsule was tightly gripped. His smile on his face as he walked to where his sought of friend Videl was. Walking up to her he started to say something only have her to turn around and scream in his face "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED. YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO. AND YOU BETTER NOT LIE TO ME LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN ABOUT THE GOLD FIGHTER BECAUSE I KNOW HE'S YOU." The steam was pouring out of her face as she glared furiously at the calm teenager in front of her notice the capsule that he had in his hand she started to calm down and ask, "What's in the capsule?"

"Oh just my gi, and about your early commit that is a highly advanced movie called instant transmission." Gohan said as he started to walk towards the auditorium. "Common on Videl, you're the only person that knows where it is out of the two of us."

Gohan and Videl walked side by side towards the auditorium as the noise from the students that were already there started to die down. Videl still had the scroll on her face but for some reason unknown to her she was unable to stay angry at the black haired wonder next to her. The walk was a quite one right up until they opened the door and being the gentlemen that he was let Videl in first only to be snapped up by the principal as he was pushed towards the stage.

"So as the last person her you have the pleasure of introducing the champion Mr. Satan to the school, now remember he likes a lot of fanfare and make sure that you seem insignificant against him, cause you are." The principal blabbed.

"Um okay, that shouldn't be too hard." Gohan replied as he casually walked out to the podium and in a very official welcome sort of voice that people use to in traduce people of importance he went on to say.

"Parents, Teachers and Students of Orange Star High it is with great pleasure that I have been given the blessing of welcoming the champion Mr. Satan to Orange Star High." Gohan stepped back from the podium and started to walk off the stage wondering just who this Mr. Satan was and what he had done that made him so famous.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh, it's me the MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" came from a man that kind of looked like Ronald McDonald. 'That's the martial arts champion of the world, but his power level is minuscule, ha he's probably hiding most of his power.' Gohan thought.

"Kid stop, taking my limelight and go sit down there in your rightful place." Mr. Satan said snapping Gohan out of his thought.

Gohan calmly walked of the stag towards the only seat that wasn't being used at the very back next to Videl, sure there were people standing but she had saved it just for him. Why she saved it was beyond her, however, some part of her mind was telling her that something big was going to be revealed today and she would need to be close to Gohan to keep him from exploding.

OH Yeah my first ever cliff hanger, now will I be nice and add the next chapter or will I just leave it at that and annoy all the fans, well you'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the wait, well not realy this is just a hobby so I work on it whenever I want to again thanks to all of the reviews it is awesome, also I want to thank all the reviews, know that I do appreciate you putting the effort, which kind of makes me a hypocrite cause I hardly ever review but oh well, and well bad news I have decide against getting a beta for this story as I am running out of ideas due to the huge hiatus

On to other news at the moment I am in the process of doing an epic adventure fic so no hints about what's going to happen. Also I want to do a Gohan at school and takes over the world fic yet doesn't turn evil, lots of this have started but I haven't seen any finished. Oh well I guess that is enough rambling on my behalf and you probably just want to read the story unless u skipped all of it to go to the start of the story like I do.

Oh and I do not own dragon ball/z/gt, or have any official affiliation with them at all, not that I wouldn't mind being one .

OH AND A MASSIVE HELLO TO MY READER IN SWITZERLAND AND BRAZIL, seriously to all you writers out there have a look at the country section on your story states and its pretty cool, there are countries that I haven't even heard of reading the story.

**Saiyago **

_Bond_

Chapter 5

"YEAHHH THE CHAMP IS HERE!" Mr. Satan screamed out as the audience a chant of SATAN, SATAN, SATAN... started to die down and be replaced with a highly excited crowd as they waited for the most important speech of all time, until he makes his next one.

"It is with great pleasure that I am here to judge the annual Orange Star City Tournament, just one of Sixteen Tournaments that will decide the 31 other fighters for the World Martial Arts Tournament that right in order to get in to the tournament you have to compete. However, not just anyone can compete in these preliminary fights as it where, for safety reasons we have decide to implement a punching machine and the top 32 will compete in one of the preliminary matches that will happen on weekly bases for the next 15 weeks. So without further waiting let's bring out the punching machine and see who is going to compete in the first preliminary match taking place write here in my home town Satan City."

Over in the parents section where the rest of the Z fighters were located they were in a discussion about this new information.

"People if we split up so that only one of us competes in each of the preliminary that way each of us, well not me, will be able to compete in the world tournament in 3 months time." Bulma said casually to all the gathered Z fighters with piccolo watching the event from the lookout as he had a lot of work to do and didn't have enough time to go down there.

- Over with Gohan and Videl-

"You coming Gohan we haven't got all week," said Videl as she started to race over to where they had placed the punching machine at the other end of the hall from the stage. Glancing over Videl notice that her father was almost at the punching machine and quite a crowd was gathering there. As they joined the crowd Gohan and Videl listen to the official that was in charge of the punching machine.

"Could all people wishing to compete in the tournament please sign up over at the tables and grab a number from the gentleman in the officials uniform with WMAT printed across the front." A voice blared out from the PA system as a bunch of people headed towards the name at varying levels of excitement amongst them Gohan and Videl as they went to sign up as contenders to enter the tournament.

"So do you think you're going to score high enough to compete?" asked Videl as she wrote her name on the board that was beside the tournament official, closely followed by Gohan.

"Probably, but I have no idea how strong anyone else is." Gohan said as he went to line up behind a bunch of people.

"I know I'll make, after all I have been trained by the best in the world my father." Videl proudly stated as she lined up in front of Gohan.

"That must be..." Gohan started to say but was interrupted by an official as he started to given instructions about what was going to happen.

"Good you're all here, well as you already know in order to enter this tournament we are going to hold a series of punching strength contest al around the world. So to get this event started why don't we get our raining champion Mr. Satan to have the first punch."

"OHHH YEAH WHOS DA MAN" came a loud noise from behind a barrier as he smashed his way through the barrier.

Getting all serious he went up and gathered all of his 'ENERGY' and though his famous SATAN Punch at the machine.

"Amazing Mr. Satan has Scored an Incredible 137 points." The guy with the mic said.

"ALRIGHT, I AM THE BEST; I HOPE SOME OF YOU FIGHTERS CAN SCORE AT LEAST 100 SO WE CAN HAVE A DECENT MATCH." Said Mr Satan as he headed back to his car to head of home.

"Alright fighters please form a line based on the number your were assigned so we can get this competition underway.

The crowd of people formed a line with Videl second last and Gohan last. Walking up the first person punch and got a score of 97, then score of 100, 34, 54, 65... Followed on until it was Videl turn to hit the punch machine.

"Well here I go," said Videl as she walked up and gave the machine her biggest punch scoring a 130.

"Wow that is a highest score of the day just short of her father Mr. Satan let's see how our remaining fighter fairs against this score." The guy looked at Gohan, "just walk over to the machine and give it your best punch."

Gohan walked over to the machine and punch with all his power. Watch as the machine buckled then flew through the back wall of the gym.

TADA I AM NOT DEAD, OH AND I WROTE BOTH HALVES A MONTH APRT so if stuff changes thats why.


	7. pola bear

HELLO PEEPLE

So i know its been ages since i updated last several reasons for that but the main one is that im lazy, but any way i have summer holidays coming up thats right i get summer in your winter London. And seeing as i have no life, and my realitionship history todate consites of... no i am going to include my first ex-girlfriend in the story, still have no idea what her name was, and my current is a barbie doll my best friend gave to me as a joke. But any way dure that time i am planning on starting work on the prequel that i mentioned earlier. However, instead of it being a prequel it will be a whole new story, just thing of what i gave you as a teaser. So in my lazy mood i need names of planets that i can use for the space trip thing. Oh and yeah alot of my idea i got from other sources so get over it. Oh and just cus people love this heres some mindless useless chatter. Oh by the way my bank pin is on the 32nd line bet its been letterised aka a =1 so get counting

Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP

Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP Gohan: Study

Videl: Who SAYAMAN

ChiChi: FryPan

Goku: Food

Vegeta: CARROTOP


End file.
